Complication
by Yanks302021
Summary: When Eddie leaves Jamie is devestated but she returns with a reason and hope they could work things out.
1. Chapter 1

"Bree stay still," Eddie told her one year old daughter as they shifted through the busy New York street. Eddie loved and missed New York, except for this part having to push past people who walked slow.

The little girl twisted in her mom's arms watching everything with large bright sapphire blue eyes. She pointed with a tiny finger at the horse carriage in the street, clapping her tiny hands and squealing excitedly.

"You see the horse," Eddie named for her with a bright smile. She was amazed at her daughter's attention to everything ever since she was an infant.

Placing a soft kiss on the little girl's head Eddie found a seat where they can rest and eat lunch. Placing her daughter on the seat beside her careful not to ruin the blue dress, Eddie took out their lunches. "Would you like a banana?"

"No, no!" Heads turned at the disruption ignored by Eddie who busily took her daughter's hand to stop her from sliding to the ground.

"Bree, eat your yogurt then we can play." Eddie lifted her daughter back into the chair as the little girl squirmed in her mom's arms crying, "Noooo."

More looks followed along with low mumbles about unruly kids and having to control their child. Leaving the lunch in her bag Eddie picked Bree up into her arms. "What do you want Bree?"

Looking up Bree lifted her little hands signing cuddles using baby sign after learning babies who can sign are able to communicate better. Eddie cradled her girl tightly against her chest rocking her, Bree's favorite position where she felt safe.

Her cries died down as she rested against Eddie's chest calmly. Sighing, glad to have gotten past that battle Eddie rested her head on Bree's exhausted.

"Excuse me ma'am, is everything okay?"

Without having to look up Eddie recognized Jamie's voice immediately. She picked her head up sure enough seeing Jamie in uniform smiling. His smile fades realizing who he was talking to. "Eddie?"

Bree turned excited at hearing a new voice looking at Jamie with twinkling eyes. "Hey Jamie, it's good to see you, how are you?"

"Yea, it's been awhile and I've been great considering. Have a good day Eddie." Jamie turned away coldly to continue his patrol. Seeing Eddie with a daughter stuck a knife in the scars she created when she left without warning and shock.z

" Jamie, please can we talk? I want to explain why I had to leave. I'm sorry if I hurt you that wasn't my intent at all." Eddie shifted her daughter closer against her hating Jamie acting so cold towards her.

Jamie paused, looking over his shoulder to keep the wall he'd built up thinking. "You didn't seem to want to talk that night in the bar. I had to hear from Sergeant that you left and I would be assigned a new partner. I have to get back to work."

"Jamie, please.."

"Seven, come over my apartment. You look good Eddie, I'll see you later. Bye sweetie," Jamie waved at Bree surprised when she giggled and waved back at him. He shook his head stunned thinking he'd never see Eddie again a mix of emotions running through him.

Eddie arrived promptly at Jamie's apartment around seven thirty knowing he had to change and click out at end of tour. She shifted Bree in her arms to knock with one hand before replacing the arm around her giggling daughter.

Jamie opened the door to let them in a mix of emotions whirling through his mind. After closing the door he led them to the couch offering something to drink, which Eddie declined. Bree sat on Eddie's lap looking around the new scene.

"So, you look good Eddie. Are you back permanently," Jamie asked not knowing what else to say as he was still hurt she left.

"Yea, I think so. " Eddie smiled at her daughter knowing the question why she left was coming up. "I'm sorry I left like that Jamie, I panicked. We were getting so close while we were partners and neither of us meant for that night to happen. Not like that anyway. .I've been hurt before Jamie I didn't want it to happen again."

Eddie took a deep breath before continuing, "Jamie, you're great and I never meant to hurt you. When I found out about Bree I panicked and leaving seemed to be the only thing I could think of."

"It hurt when you just disappeared Eddie, I felt like I lost you and... I really thought we had the kind of relationship that we could tell each other anything. If I knew I would have stepped up for you and Bree so you wouldn't do it alone." Jamie eyed the little girl, a mini Eddie with her blond hair and curious big blue eyes.

"I know you would have but I was with Mike and we were still partners.." Eddie inhaled watching Jamie's face shrink like someone took away his best friend.

"Oh, so you just disappear? What do you want here Eddie? Does he know about Bree,"

Jamie replied quietly having a hard time hiding his disappointment. He never had a good poker face but even if he did Eddie could see right through him from years of riding together.

Eddie pulled Bree back sighing. "Yea I introduced him to Bree and he wants nothing to do with us. That's one of the reasons I came back."

Jamie looked back up fire burning in his eyes. How dare he dismiss Eddie and Bree two beautiful women any man would want. "He said that? Well I'll make sure he changes his mind when we talk tomorrow."

"Jamie I know you want to help but please don't broadcast it," Eddie begged, not wanting everyone to know what happened between them.

"He has to step up Eddie and support both of you, that's what a man is supposed to do. He's a piece of filth if he doesn't see how good he has it having you two in his life." Jamie shook his head seeing red Ray would do that to Eddie and the sweet little girl.

A warm feeling spread through Eddie's body hearing Jamie say that. After Mike she began regretting hurting Jamie and losing him.

"Fine but I'll talk to Erin and get a supena to have a judge order him to at least pay child support. Do you have evidence Bree is his?" Jamie clenched his fists in anger wanting badly to nail this guy for leaving Eddie to raise his daughter alone. If it were his he would have been there.

"Um actually that's another reason why I came back hang on, here take Bree. The hospital gave me something you should see."

As Bree was handed off to Jamie she spun around smiling up at him and let out a long giggle. "Hi Bree, you look just like mommy" Jamie spoke softly with a bright smile knowing toddlers are usually wary of strangers.

Bree didn't seem to mind being with Jamie as she reached for his hands picking them up curiously. Smiling, Jamie occupied the one year old with a game of pat a cake, making Bree laugh more.

Jamie held the little girl tightly as she clapped, trying to follow his movements. He picked up her hands switching to twinkle twinkle little star an easier movement for the little girl. His heart longed wanting a family of his own.

"Mama," Bree said pointing behind Jamie to a picture of Eddie and Jamie taken on Eddie's first day outside the precinct. Jamie smiled carrying her over to the picture. "That's mama smart girl."

Eddie dug through her pulse finding the envelope at the bottom. She opened it up and pulled the paper out looking it over quickly.

"Eddie what ?" Jamie reached his hand out taking the paper from her and gave it a scan seeing his name on the certificate.

Jamie narrowed his eyes, the information not sinking in right away.

"Eddie does that mean Bree is…"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm sorry Jamie, I didn't.. all this time.." Eddie got up and lifted Bree from his arms despite her protest. She reached around Jamie to lift her bag embarrassed at the mistake. "Sorry Jamie.."

"Eddie, wait." Jamie blinked still in shock as he got up moving closer to her. His head spun at the shocking news but Jamie knew Eddie couldn't leave, not now. "You uh don't have anywhere to go so stay here."

Eddie hesitated at the generous offer but didn't want to make an already awkward situation worse. "It's okay I'll get a hotel room or something. " she turned shifted Bree, trying to calm her by rocking the crying child.

Jamie got up walking around in front of Eddie stopping her from going. He let her walk away once, it wasn't going to happen again even though he was still hurt. "It's okay stay please, I want you to both of you."

"Thanks Jamie," Eddie relented after a minute allowing him to take her bag. "Can you hold her while I make her bottle? She always get milk before I put her down."

Nodding his head Jamie gladly accepted his daughter with a soft rock to sooth her until the bottle was ready. "Can I feed her Eddie?" He took the bottle from her sitting on the couch and made sure the temperature was suitable before giving it to Bree.

Holding the bottle herself Bree rested her head against Jamie's arm, her little eyelids falling slowly as she finished. Smiling with moist eyes Jamie held Bree close to him rocking her slowly, his hand over hers. As she fell asleep her little hand slowly fell over his resting safe in her father's arms.

While Jamie watched Bree fall into a contented sleep, Eddie took a seat next to him looking down at her precious little daughter and the man she loved more than anything in the world. "Jamie, I am so sorry for leaving ..."

"It doesn't matter," Jamie replied his eyes never leaving the baby girl in his arms. "Eddie, I missed an entire year of her life and the entire time she was in you...I want to spend time with you and with her. I need to know my daughter."

Eddie smiled, "I know..." Eddie reached into her bag and pulled out Bree's hospital photo. "She was early by three weeks, she was only 5 lbs when she was born. I wanted to call you so badly but you asked that I not...I'm so sorry for everything."

Jamie popped the drained bottle from Bree's mouth. "I'm sorry too...let's just start over okay? Let's me get to know her and we have a lot to talk about too.

Eddie smiled at how good that sounded as she pushed back a yawn, tired from the long day. "Get some sleep the extra bed is large enough for both of you until we can get a bed for her. " Jamie bit his lip debating whether to ask if she wanted to live together but in separated rooms until they figure things out.

"You're welcome to stay until you get back on your feet no rush okay? It's Sunday and I'm off so we can go to the avenue and get her a crib," Jamie whispered not wanting to wake his baby girl. He smiled watching her sleep peacefully in his arms feeling his heart jump with a love he never knew before.

"What about mass and Sunday dinner?" During tours Jamie used to tell Eddie about their traditional Sunday dinners that were mandatory unless one was working or sick. "I'll text dad and tell him I don't feel good. I'll go next week so he doesn't get suspicious," Jamie answered easily. He always had good attendance at mass and dinner, missing only once other then when he was away at college.

Eddie leaned over and kissed Bree's head gently, locking eyes with Jamie as she sat up. "Thanks," she said, getting up to change before bed.

Jamie carefully stood too bringing Bree to bed glad he decided not to get a 1 bedroom. Pulling down the sheets with one hand Jamie carefully lay his daughter down and tucked the covers around her.

In her sleep Bree turned over taking his hand before he could get up. "I'm not going anywhere baby girl," he whispered softly, kissing her head. His heart melted sitting on the bed next to his sleeping daughter carefully brushing her hair back.

Eddie walked in quietly unable to hold back a smile seeing Jamie immediately stepping in to care for Bree. "She likes you. Bree is normally scared of strangers but not you," Eddie whispered joining him on the bed.

"I've always wanted a family Eddie and you've given me one. I know we have things to work out between us but I want to get to know her.." Jamie continued watching his daughter in amazement.

"I should have known she was yours from the beginning. She's smart and observant yet sassy even at a young age. If I tried putting an outfit on she didn't like she'd kick her legs until I changed it. " Eddie laughed, remembering the battles trying to dress Bree and thinking how she'd be at the age of 2.

Jamie grinned, looking away from Bree for the first time to reply, "can't imagine where she gets that from."

"Jamie, you know you have to tell your family eventually right? You can't keep missing Sunday dinner and Bree should know the family she has," Eddie stated softly.

Of course he knew but… "I know and I'll think of something. You know how my family are and how we grew up , I just don't know what they'll say. Let's give it time so we can work things out and I'll tell them promise. Get some sleep okay." Jamie hesitated, slowly letting Bree's hand go so Eddie could lay down too.

Returning to his own room Jamie lay in bed alone spending the night going over everything that happened. He would text his father in the morning letting him know he'd be missing Sunday dinner and mass because he didn't feel well.

He could only imagine the family's reaction when they eventually tell them.


	3. Chapter 3

Bree played on the bedroom floor with the few toys Eddie could bring back. Sitting beside her Eddie watched with amusement as Jamie tried putting the crib together. "You are not putting our daughter in that," she laughed as he mumbled under his breath.

Getting up Eddie went over and took the tool from Jamie. "Back away from the crib Reagan and let a pro handle this. Go play with your kid."

Laughing Jamie got up starting back to where Eddie left their daughter seeing only toys scattered across the floor. "Where is she?"

They heard a mischievous little giggle, Jamie turned and saw Bree clapping her hands, mud smooshed between her fingers, falling onto her dress.

"What did you do?" Jamie asked. "Come here you are all dirty."

Bree laughed again, Jamie picked her up and took her to the bathroom to wash her up. That proved more complicated that the crib.

Setting Bree down for a minute so he fill up the tub to wash her off. He turned around finding Bree pulling down the toilet paper down marking it with muddy hands. "Bree, come here you." Jamie scooped her up washing her off and changing her into clean clothes.

"Stay right there while daddy cleans up," Jamie said throwing away the dirty toilet paper. Sighing he picked Bree back up carrying her into the living room so Eddie could work on the crib.

Bree used the table to take a wobbly step knocking magazines off the table clapping as she did. "Not funny Bree come sit." Jamie lifted his mischievous daughter, placing her on the spot next to him.

"No, no," Bree squirmed trying to slide off not wanting to sit still. Jamie picked her back up placing her on the couch again not ready for the consequence. Bree flung her arms in the air and kicked her little legs in defiance.

Eddie appeared from the bedroom hearing the commotion. "What's going on, why is she upset?"

"She's knocking stuff over and thinks it's funny so I put her on the couch and she started kicking," Jamie explained, turning back to his daughter. "Sit up Bree come here."

"If you coddle her she'll think it's okay Jamie, you have to let her know what she's doing isn't nice. She's 1 but she's very smart and understands," Eddie crossed her arms over her chest watching. She needed to let him handle this.

Jamie sighed hating to see Bree crying but wanting her to know what she did wasn't okay. He got up off the couch and took a step back. Seeing space Bree slid off laughing right into Jamie's waiting arms. "Daddy doesn't like what you did Bree, making a mess. "

Bree laughed in response squirming to get down and be free. "Put her back on the couch," Eddie said softly seeing Jamie's face fall. He reluctantly set Bree back on the couch fighting every sense in him to pick her up and hug her.

"She's to young for time out," Jamie narrowed his eyes in confusion sitting on the couch too calmly. "Calm down Bree, daddy put you here because it was unsafe to throw stuff. Let's pick it up and then we can play."

Bree slid off the couch bending over to pick up each magazine she threw back on the table. When the last magazine was placed on top Bree clapped and ran into her father's arms giggling. "I don't use time out to but just a way for her to calm down so we can talk."

"What do you want Bree," Janie asked, wiping the tears away from her face. She pointed into the bedroom leading him back to the abandoned toys. "You want to play," Jamie guessed sitting crossed legged on the floor. Bree took to his lap moving a toy car around.

"You did good first timer," Eddie smirked, going back to the crib.

"You're still not funny," Jamie replied. He picked up a toy police car showing Bree how to move it around. "Mama," Bree said touching the cop car and looking up at Jamie for confirmation remembering Eddie in her uniform.

Jamie rewarded her with a kiss on top of her head smiling. "Yes, mama and papa." He turned hearing no response from Eddie. "Everything okay?"

"This feels, like old times Jamie.. but I reapplied with the department and I don't know if that'll change anything. If we're partners again what do we do with Bree?"

"If it happens we can find a reliable daycare. I have early tour tomorrow so I'll see what I can find out from Renzulli okay? We'll make it work.." Jamie looked down at Bree with a soft smile determined to make this work.

Wanting to find out if he and Eddie would be riding together, Jamie arrived early for tour searching for Renzulli. "Hey just the kid I was looking for, come walk with me," Renzulli greeted spotting his old boot.

They walked a bit down away from the main room where Renzulli turned studying his friend's face. "So you doing okay kid after Eddie left and all?"

"Yea, I miss her but it's getting easier. Sarg I know she's back and I know she applied to work in the department again so are Eddie and I partners again," Jamie questioned.

"The captain is concerned with how her leaving then reappearing will affect you two as partners. You've always been professional in my eyes but I saw you were after she left. I think it's best if she's partnered with someone else. " Jamie sighed trying to hide his disappointment from the boss. Despite the hurt he felt after she left Jamie still loved her.

Renzulli gauged the expression on Jamie's face sighing. " I'm sorry kid but hey look at the bright side you'll be riding with me still."

"That a threat Sarge," Jamie joked. He followed Renzulli out still slightly put off that he wouldn't be riding with Eddie again, and curious who she'd be paired with. He intended to find out before tour finished.

Nearby at 1pp, Frank finished up with a meeting, receiving updates from one of his captains in upper Manhattan. He only just hung up when Garret burst in holding a file in his hand. "Boss here's an update from the precincts for you to look over. Did you know Jamie's partner Officer Janko is back?"

Frank looked up from reading the file he started reading. "No I wasn't aware Garret but I'm sure Jamie knows." Picking up his cell Frank sent Jamie a text inviting him over after tour ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Before tour ended Jamie found out from Renzulli, Eddie would partner with McKenna, a ten year veteran with a good reputation. Returning to the house Jamie sought out the veteran for a talk, finding him by the desk signing out.

"Hey McKenna can we talk," Jamie asked approaching him.

McKenna finished signing out and looked up at the younger man smiling. "Hey Reagan, yea sure but before you say anything Sarg already told me I'm partnered with Eddie. I know you have a thing for her and don't worry I got her back."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me, but I don't have a thing for Eddie. I was her training officer and partner, and we're friends," Jamie said almost automatically, getting a laugh from McKenna as he walked away.

Shaking his head Jamie started towards the locker room changing thinking about what he told McKenna, not sure if it was a lie as he drove to Brooklyn.

The lights in his childhood home were on when Jamie arrived. Frank waited in the living room putting the newspaper he'd been reading to greet the young man. "Hey Jamie, thanks for coming down. You want a beer or something?"

"No thanks dad I'm good, I'm tired just want to head home. " Jamie took to the couch studying his father while trying not to appear nervous.

"I'm glad you were feeling well enough to work Jamie." Frank smiled watching his youngest son's face frown slightly. "How's Eddie?"

Jamie looked up doing everything but outright admit his guilt that he knew Eddie was back. "Is she why you missed Sunday dinner son? You knew Eddie was back in town and we're seeing her right?"

"No Commissioner, I saw her Saturday night and yes I knew she was back in town. I saw her while on duty Saturday." Jamie shifted leaving out Bree for the moment.

"Are you okay seeing her after.." Frank didn't want to finish the sentence and stir up past emotions. He worried about Jamie especially after Sydney left seeing how devastated Jamie was.

At first Jamie looked down at his hands admitting he wasn't over her leaving, considering what he learned. "I'm, we're working on it dad. It hurt she left but it's Eddie."

"I know that Jamie and that's what I'm worried about. I don't want you getting hurt again and knowing how close you and Eddie were.. it always seems you two were closer then most partners but you're not partners anymore." Frank paused again long enough for Jamie to catch onto what his father was suggesting.

"We're not dad, she was my work partner. Was that all because I'm tired and need some sleep before tour, " Jamie got up grabbing his jacket quickly.

Frank sighed also standing up with his son. "Jamie, you know you can talk to me right, about anything."

"I know, thanks dad see you later." Jamie breathed a sigh of relief outside feeling like he just came out of an interrogation. He fished the car keys from his pocket heading back into Manhattan.

Eddie was watching TV when Jamie arrived home from tour. Bree was sitting on the floor playing with her ring toy that Jamie bought her. When she saw Jamie she waived her ring back and forth squealing happiness.

"Hello, pretty ladies," Jamie smiled but Eddie could tell that he was upset.

"Hey," Eddie stood up automatically going to give him a hug and a kiss. Their situation was so domestic it felt right, she should hug and kiss him when he returned home to her and their baby girl. Jamie permitted the kiss then held Eddie's hands, "We need to talk about this."

He sat her down on the couch still holding Eddie's hand and taking a deep breath. "Eddie, I still love you and always will. I want to take this slowly, it'll be best for all of us. I want this to work Eddie, I don't want to lose you again either of you."

"We're not gong anywhere," Eddie said softly. As much as she wanted to partner with Jamie again Eddie didn't mind being partnered with McKenna. "I promise Jamie."

His eyes twinkled wanting to believe her so they can make it work. He squeezed her hands gently as he scooted closer to Eddie. "So what were you upset about when you came in? I can still read your face."

"My dad called, asked me over for a talk. He knows your back and that you joined the department again. He thinks that's why I missed Sunday dinner, so I partly lied but I have a feeling he knows I'm lying," Jamie sighed hating that his father was so good at reading people.

Eddie laughed at his pained expression coming from Jamie's lack of a poker face. "Yea well you're easy to read sorry. "

"Very funny Eddie. I'm going next week for appearances sake and hope dad doesn't drill me more. With you going back to work we should find a good day care center around here in case we both work the same shifts." Jamie checked in his daughter, smiling as her head started tilting with sleep.

He stood up going to make her a bottle. On his way back Jamie picked Bree up carrying her to the couch feeding her the bottle. "I'll leave messages for them tomorrow morning and do some research. I don't want to just leave her anywhere."

They both looked down at the sleepy toddler as she finished her bottle and curled against Jamie to sleep. He smiled expression softening as he leaned down to kiss her head and cradled her tightly. "I don't either Eddie, there's this one place that has a good reputation. I can reach out to them before tour."

Eddie agreed, following him to the bedroom smiling at how things were coming along. That night while everyone slept Eddie lay awake

Jamie and Eddie toured local day cares, agreeing on one Jamie's friend uses for his kids. Eddie insisted on going with him but her first tour was scheduled early. "Did you pack her favorite teddy bear Mr Brownie," Eddie asked as she prepared for your.

"Yes, packed her lunch and everything, we'll be fine Eddie. Hey be careful okay, text me later okay?" Jamie hesitated before hugging her forgetting how good it felt.

Once Eddie left Jamie got Bree up, fed and changed into clothes Eddie laid out. "Let's go princess," Jamie soothed taking her hand starting down the block. Halfway Bree stopped reaching her little hands up insisting with her crystal blue eyes locked on Jamie. "Up up."

Smiling Jamie lifted her up carrying his tired daughter the five blocks with small rubs to her back. As they waited on the corner Jamie barely saw the black escalate passing by carrying Garret to pick up his boss in Brooklyn.

Garret looked out the window doing a double take seeing the youngest Reagan holding a little girl in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A smiling Brunette greeted Jamie at the door among laughter of children behind her. "This is Bree she's really shy, say hi sweetie."

Bree buried her face in Jamie's shoulder holding onto him tightly. "It's okay, hi Bree I'm Mrs Timmons it's nice to meet you. We have lots of toys and your teacher is waiting to meet you."

The little girl said nothing as Jamie carried her to the toddler room, setting her down slowly. "It's okay Bree, mommy will be back to pick you up soon okay. I love you princess." He kissed her head hesitatingly pulling his hand away.

"No daddy," Bree cried, bringing tears to Jamie's own blue eyes. He pulled Bree into a tight hug assuring her it would be okay. "I love you baby, I'll see you soon." Giving the teacher a heart breaking smile Jamie started out knowing Bree would be okay.

Mrs Timmons took Bree's hands leading the crying toddler inside despite Bree's protest. Hearing her crying like that sent Jamie home sobbing to prepare for work.

In Brooklyn, Frank stepped into the car surprised to see Garret in the backseat. "Morning boss," Garret greeted looking up from his phone reading an email that was just sent to him. Now that Frank arrived Garret set his phone aside.

"Morning Garret, what's the bad news you have for me," Frank asked as they rode back into Manhattan.

"What makes you think I have bad news? " Garret took his glasses off narrowed eyed at his boss still amazed at how good he was despite being off the job for years.

Frank smiled slightly answering, "because it's rare for you to come pick me up or drop me back home so out with it. Apparently it couldn't wait until I got to the office so spit it out Garret."

Garret sucked in a breath having time to think over how he would approach the subject with his boss. "You're my boss and I'm not trying to step out of line but were you going to tell me Jamie had a kid?"

Frank looked over widening his eyes at his DCPI. "Excuse me?"

"On the way here I saw Jamie standing on a corner near his apartment holding a little girl no older then 1 or 2 with blond hair. She looked just like him really cute but I.. you didn't know either?" Garret spotted the shocked look on his boss' face telling him Frank had no idea either.

"No I didn't but I think it's a coincidence Eddie comes back and he's seen holding a kid. " frank took out his cell from the left pocket of his jacket texting Jamie to come into 1pp before his tour for a chat.

Not long after dropping Bree off, the sound of her crying drilling through his mind Jamie called out of work and turned back around to take Bree out.

With Eddie at work Jamie sat with his daughter teaching her peek a boo and pat a cake. In the middle of their game Jamie's phone vibrated with a text. He checked the message surprised to see his dad's name inviting him to 1pp.

Jamie quickly text back sorry dad I can't for at least a few hours. Setting the phone aside Jamie turned back to Bree pointing at a toy that fell, "uh oh."

Smiling Jamie fixed the toy, and finished their game by lunchtime helping her as needed. "No ," Bree shook her head shaking her blond pigtails insisting on feeding herself despite half the meal ending up on the table.

After lunch Jamie lay Bree down for a nap, kissing her forehead with a broad smile. "Love you princess." He waited until she fell asleep to slip out and finish cleaning before Eddie for home in a few hours.

Just past three as Jamie worked on folding clothes he'd washed taking advantage of Bree sleeping Eddie walked in. "Where's my daughter Jamie?"

"Our daughter is taking a nap I was going to wake her in a minute. What's going on Eddie," Jamie asked sensing her anxiety even just by looking at her face. He dropped the shirt he was about to fold turning his attention to her.

"She should be in day care Jamie why didn't you keep her there? And why didn't you tell me you were taking her out? " Eddie dropped her bag in the hall pacing towards the living room letting out the fear she felt when she went to pick up Bree who wasn't there.

Jamie sighed, standing up with his hands in his pocket calmly explaining. "She was hysterical when I dropped her off Edie. I couldn't leave her there like that."

"That's not just your decision Jamie. I'm her mother we're supposed to be doing this together but if you do things like this.." Eddie shook her head releasing the last of her fear. "She'll be fine it's the age but if you don't teach her now she'll never be ready for school."

"I'm her father Eddie and I made a decision. I just couldn't see my baby girl crying like that, it hurt so much seeing her afraid. We are doing this together and I should have told you but I made a decision that I thought was best."

Eddie sucked in a deep breath, placing her hands on her hips watching him for a good minute. "Together means we do everything together Jamie, so just tell me. Now I have to be the bad guy and tell her that she has to go back."

Silence fell between the two as they each room time to think over the situation. "I think she's to young Eddie, she's only 1 still a baby," Jamie admitted softly.

"They take in kids at 6 months the earlier you start the easier it'll be on them. Besides what are we going to do when we both have to work take her with us to the precinct and have Renzulli babysit," Eddie sighed.

"He would," Jamie replied only half joking, receiving a look from Eddie.

"She needs this Jamie to socialize with other kids. Since you took her out you tell her that tomorrow she's going back and staying at daycare the whole day," Eddie demanded tiredly with a look daring him to argue.

Before Jamie could try a soft knock tapped against the door interrupting their discussion. Sighing Jamie walked past Eddie to answer not expecting to see his father standing outside.


	6. Chapter 6

The knock was just loud enough to wake Bree, who let it be known she was not happy with the noise disturbing her sleep. Eddie rushed off to get the baby while Jamie looked up at Frank. "Dad, I'm sorry I had my hands full."

Frank looked around Jamie's apartment, it was usually tidy but today it had baby blankets and toys strewn about.

"I imagine so, Jamie, Officer Janko's baby is not your responsibility. If she made an mistake, and you want to help great but she is not your responsibility and ignoring family for that is not..."

Eddie appeared with little Bree on her hip. "Da-dee.." Bree reached out chubby arms or Jamie still sleepy and wanting her father to hold her.

Frank's eyebrow at the little girl addressing his youngest as daddy and even more when Jamie took the toddler into his arms rocking her. "Commissioner," Eddie greeted awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her boss.

Jamie wrapped an arm around the little girl gently bouncing her while rubbing small circles across her back until she lay against him quietly, arms hugging him tightly. "It's okay," Jamie whispered looking up at his father.

"Dad, we have to talk. Bree is not a mistake dad and actually she and Eddie are my responsibility because Bree is our daughter. They are my family," Jamie kept his voice even.

Frank stared at his youngest boy shocked hearing him admit he and Eddie got involved and was now fathering a toddler. "Jamie I are you sure son?" Seeing Jamie's confident blue eyes told Frank it was true.

"Son, I'm extremely disappointed in the poor, irresponsible decision you made and then not telling us about it right away. Officer Janko if you knew why would you leave and wait for a year to come back," Frank turned to his officer narrow eyed, making Eddie blush.

"She got scared dad but she's back so we could be a family and I could get to know Bree," Jamie explained for her before Eddie could get in a word.

Frank looked back at his son sighing wondering how he quickly forgot the pain Eddie caused when she left. "I'll forget how upset you were after officer Janko left or that you two had a relationship despite being partners and not married. Jamie your not ready for this and you put yourself in this position."

"All due respect dad, I'm willing to step up and take the responsibility. Bree is an amazing little girl and she's my little girl." That said Jamie kissed the top of Bree's blond hair before going on. "I'm stepping up for my family no matter what you think but I hope you'll get to know them and the family as well."

"Okay Jamie, are you going to stay in this little apartment? Will you have enough to get a bigger one? What about clothes for Bree, food?" Frank saw Jamie wasn't seeing the situation as he normally would.

Keeping his voice Jamie didn't hesitate. "We're both working dad. I know your upset but I'd really like if you could.."

"Help? Sorry son this is your responsibility."

"I know, Dad," Jamie replied. " That was not what I was going to ask." Frank raised his eyebrow.

"I was going to ask for you to accept Eddie and Bree as my family. This is your granddaughter and I know she will love to get hugs and kisses from you and to have you be proud of her."

Frank took a breath, "She is a cutie pie but I am going to need time Jamie. We'll discuss this more on,Sunday. I will bring the old high chair from the cellar." With that said Frank turned and walked back down the hallway to the car.

Jamie looked at Eddie sighing not liking how that went but grateful to still receive an invite for Sunday dinner.

"Dada," Bree whispered in her sleep, curled in her father's arms feeling safe and warm. Jamie instinctively hugged her tight holding her as he went to the couch needing to sit. With a gentle hand Jamie brushed a piece of curly blond hair out of his daughter's face.

Eddie followed sitting beside him and reached a hand up to rub his back. "Hey thanks for sticking up for me Jamie. I'm sorry this is causing problems with your dad over it, are you okay?"

"It's okay, and I meant what I said Eddie. You are the mother of my daughter and hopefully we can work things out and maybe be something more. Dad is, he was always strict on raising us kids. Since we were little he drilled getting an education, a good job, get married then have a family in that order." Jamie shifted so Bree lay against him resting comfortably.

"What about your grandfather? Maybe someone will be on your side," Eddie offered, not knowing the Reagan family well.

Jamie laughed lightly at her comment realizing how little she knew them despite all the stories he told while they rode together. "I'm lucky if I can walk out of there when my grandpa is done with me. He raised my dad remember"

Eddie sighed only imagining how his older brother Danny will react. She'd met the Detective only a few times but in those she saw a protective yet strict sibling who constantly teased Jamie.

"Whatever happens I'll be here for both of you okay?" Feeling the situation warranted Jamie looped an around Eddie allowing her to lean on him. She didn't want to add more on him by admitting how scared she was to meet the Reagans.

They sat quietly mulling over the conversation knowing at least they have each other. The thought of taking off for a few months to stay with Bree until they can save enough money crossed his mind. That was a conversation they would have later on.


	7. Chapter 7

Neither Jamie not Frank spoke for the rest of the week until Sunday where Eddie and Bree would join them for mass and dinner. Frank decided to wait until they were all together before telling the family.

Jamie arrived at mass just before it started sporting a powder blue dress shirt and black dress pants. In his arms Bree clung to him wary in the new situation with new faces looking at them.

Danny and Linda saved the pew arriving first as Erin went to pick up her father and grandfather who ran late to start dinner. Spotting his brother's figure Danny looked up ready to tease him for missing last week when he saw two extra people with him.

"Hey Danny..Linda…Jack… Sean. " Jamie greeted taking a seat on the end in case he had to step out with Bree. Setting the curious toddler on his lap Jamie smiled taking her hand quietly.

"Hey kid, Eddie didn't realize you came back or with a kid.." Danny raised an eyebrow at the little girl a smaller version of Eddie but the way Jamie had her told the veteran Detective there was more to this.

Eddie smiled politely at the elder Reagan nodding her head slightly. "We just came back actually." She looked up greeting Erin with a smile, letting her and Niki pass followed by Henry and Frank.

Henry only plopped down on the pew between Eddie and Frank before turning and directly asking what the others were thinking. "Whose the baby with Jamie?" His blue eyes stared a hole through his youngest grandson full of curiosity.

"We'll discuss it later pop," murmured Frank under his breath not wanting to cause a scene in church. Giving one final glance Henry straightened up and turned back to the service.

After mass Jamie drove them back to his childhood house not in any rush with Bree laughing in the back. He found a spot in front, going around to take Bree out, kissing her head as he did. With his free hand Jamie took Eddie's hand for strength.

When they arrived everyone else already arrived lounging while dinner cooked. As they arrived Niki noticed everyone's expression change to serious meaning a talk was about to happen. "Boys lets finish this upstairs," she whispered to her younger cousins gathering her books.

Once the kids disappeared all eyes turned to the couple looking for answering. Henry didn't waste any time in drilling his youngest grandson. "What the hell is going on Jamie? Why are you carrying around a toddler?"

Jamie took in a deep breath gathering strength for the inevitable conversation. "I want you all to meet Bree my daughter."

Initial reaction varied from Linda and Erin gasping in shock to Henry mumbling phrases under his breath not meant for the younger kids to hear. Danny simply stared in complete shock his perfect brother would do something like this.

"Excuse me? I'm not sure I heard quite right, she's your daughter since when because last time I checked you aren't married. Unless of course there's something else you need to tell us," Henry burst out.

"Before she left Eddie and I started going out, just getting to know each other. She came over one night and without meaning for it to happen we.. We had a big fight, broke up when she realized," Jamie started explaining softly. "She panicked and left until just a few days ago."

Henry leaned against the back of his chair shaking his head. "You're lucky I'm in shock to get up and come over there. Jamison, you've been always been responsible and then you go and do this."

"I know pops, I know how we were raised but I'm not going to apologize because Bree isn't a mistake. I love her and I'm going to be part of her life, I only hope she can be part of yours."

Bree who'd been mostly quiet scrunched up her face and let out a wail letting everyone nearby know she was still there. "What's wrong princess," Jamie whispered hugging her tightly to make her feel secure.

"I'll take her she's probably hungry,"Eddie said, taking out an already made bottle from the bag before accepting Bree.. Watching her holding their daughter made Jamie smile.

"Wow kid," Danny finally spoke after being speechless from the announcement. He could see the living joy in his brother's eyes knowing the feeling after each of his boys were born. Out of the corner of his eye Danny could see Henry seething in disappointment.

Frank took a deep breath able to reflect on the issue for several days knowing he had an answer to give. "Listen to me Jamie,"Bree is your child, and you are my child. I love you very much and I do want to get to know my granddaughter. I spoke to Father McMurray and he'll be happy to marry you and Eddie after you complete the classes and he will be honored to baptize Bree.

Jamie took a breath, "Dad, Eddie and I aren't ready to get married. We have a lot to work out and Eddie isn't Catholic so I don't know about baptizing the baby. I have to talk to her."

Frank sighed, "Jamie, you need to at least make these offers to Eddie so that she knows you are serious. I want you to sign the family forms at the precinct on Monday to make sure Eddie and Bree are cared for in case..."

"I already began that process, but I'm thinking Bree is too young to be in day care. She got so scared and cried so I took her out."

Frank nodded, "Day care is not the proper place for a baby that small. Talk to Pop see if he will help out, I"m sure he will. Now, let me hold my grandchild."Frank carefully took Bree into his arms admiring the little girl, how her blue eyes reminded him so much of Jamie as a child.

Eddie gave Jamie a smile watching Frank play with Bree who simply stared back. She scrunched her face up, pushing the bottle away and wailed loudly. "Shh it's okay Bree, mommy and daddy are right here. That's your grandpa."

Bree twisted in Frank's arms reaching her little hands out to Eddie and Jamie continuing to wail. Eddie stepped forward taking Bree with a slight bounce to soothe her, "shh it's okay baby it's okay."

Henry came out of the kitchen to a wailing toddler and Frank watching Eddie soothing her daughter calmly. "Time to eat," he announced warily at the scene.

Instead of placing Bree in the high chair Eddie let her on her lap until she was fully calm. After prayer Jamie made Eddie's plate for her reaching to take Bree so Eddie could eat. "This is good," Eddie complimented with a smile.

In response Henry huffed at her pushing around his food.


	8. Chapter 8

Eddie's first tour back to work was scheduled overnight forcing her to leave Jamie alone with Bree for the first time. "She starts getting cranky around seven that means she's getting tired," Eddie reminded as she got ready.

Jamie laughed, looking up from where he was sitting on the floor playing with Bree. "I know Eddie we'll be fine. Be careful okay?"

Hesitating, not realizing how hard it was going to be leaving Bree, Eddie kissed her daughter's head. "Bye baby see you tomorrow." Bree put the toy down and watched Eddie walk out of the apartment.

"Mama," she asked, pointing to the door her bottom lip quivering. She stood up unsteadily starting towards the door tears sparkling in her blue eyes. "Mama," she repeated, plopping on the ground and pointing.

Jamie lifted Bree in his arms for a cuddle sensing a tantrum coming on, trying to sooth her before she started. "It's okay baby mommy went to work but she'll be back real soon so it's daddy and Bree time."

Turning in his arms Bree rubbed her little eyes as she lay against Jamie's chest. Thinking quick Jamie set her down tickling her stomach until she giggled and squealed with delight. "Let's play Bree, what do you want to play?"

Plopping to the floor Bree crawled back to her toys hiding under the table giggling. Laughing to himself Jamie sat on the floor reaching under, "I see you." Bursting into a fit of giggles Bree crawled out going around the couch.

Jamie let the baby test her limits. She would crawl around a piece of furniture then pop her head, getting rewarded with an "I see you," and tickles from her Daddy. She wasn't sure about this Daddy person but he was nice and he gave cuddles. That worked for Bree.

Jamie got the baby to forget about Eddie' leaving. They played and had a successful mealtime. Bree's bedtime was about 8 but at 745 she was running around the apartment in just a diaper pulling tissues out of boxes, turning over plants again and generally going crazy.

Unsure how to handle her, and not wanting to disturb or worry Eddie on the job, Jamie did the next thing he could think of. He called his big brother.

"Hey, Kid," Danny answered seeing Jamie's name on his phone.

"Danny, she's going nuts and I don't know what to do with her. Eddie is working and I'm with her alone."

"Sit tight, I'm on my way." Danny had to laugh, nothing ever seemed to rattle Jamie, but now he was sending out and SOS over a 15 lbs baby girl with golden curls.

Danny arrived shortly to Jamie letting him in while Bree continued hiding under the table laughing. From the look on his brother's face Jamie was lost in this department. "Relax kid, I have an idea."

Casually strolling to the table Danny got down on the floor meeting Bree's eyes. "I want you to come out 're giving daddy a hard time young lady. "

Bree laughed coming out, squirming trying to get down but Danny firmly carried her into the room helping Jamie dress her in pink pajamas. "Since she's so wound up lets take her for a ride, it'll help calm her down."

"Thanks Danny I really appreciate the help. I didn't know what else to do," Jamie breathed in taking Bree down to the car, led by Danny who smiled.

"No problem kid. At this age especially you have to be firm. She's going to test you a lot kid, have to show her whose the boss." Jamie put a squirming Bree into her car seat going to the front passenger seat, letting Danny drive.

They drove a few blocks in silence before Danny looked over at his kid brother. "Hey can I ask you something kid? You and Eddie are you two really..I mean Bree is adorable .."

"We're not together Danny no, we're working it out. You saw how much it hurt when she left I was devastated and I don't want to get hurt again. I want to take it slow and make sure we're good together but one thing is for sure I want to be part of Bree's life."

"So you two really.." Danny couldn't help but smirk teasingly.

Jamie sighed feeling his face heating up not wanting to have this conversation with his older brother. "Yea Danny if you must know and it isn't obvious since she had Bree."

"Against dad and pop's very strict orders. I have to say kid I'm shocked, thought you were a choir boy but I guess not. Are you sure Bree is yours and Eddie isn't just having you help her?" Danny didn't want to bring up the question but he had to know.

"Yes Danny I saw her birth certificate, besides Eddie isn't like that. " Jamie spun around smiling when he saw Bree's head tilting fast asleep. "It worked, thanks Danny."

"Anytime kid, we'll drive a little more to make sure," Danny made a short turn to go down a side street getting quiet as he drive.

"Just stop being scared," Danny advised. "Bree will run right over you and Eddie if you are scared. You two are the bosses, she's cute and she's going to be able run all over you if you let her."

Jamie nodded, "She already is."

Jamie was able to easily ease the baby out of the car seat and into her crib. "You look like a natural kid," Danny smiled. "I'm going to get out of here and let you pretend you go her to sleep all by your self."

Danny took his leave and Jamie sat down to watch TV waiting for Eddie. She arrived right when he expected her to come home. "Hey...How are you?"

Jamie looked up and up and offered a convincing smile. "Hey how was tour?"

"Fine, how'd it go here," Eddie asked rounding the couch to sit down next to him studying him quietly.

"It was fine we played, she ate then I put her to bed." Eddie stared at him before bursting into laughter at his horrible attempt to lie. "You're the worlds worst liar Reagan. Who do we have to thank?"

Jamie shook his head at her sighing, "Danny came over to help. I'm glad he's accepting, having Danny on our side will help." Taking a deep breath Jamie brought up something that's been on his mind. "What I said at dinner about Bree being to young for daycare. I understand she needs all that but.."

"I know. I'll call the daycare and let them know. Hopefully your grandfather will take her.." Eddie sighed.

"I can take paternity leave until then to give pops time. He can be a hardass but when it comes to family he's a softie." Eddie nodded accepting the offer.


	9. Chapter 9

The two stayed up a little longer to discuss Eddie's tour which turned out to be extremely boring. Around eleven Bree stirred in the unfamiliar room alone, alerting the floor with an ear piercing cry.

Jamie and Eddie both appeared sitting on her bed accepting her crawling into their laps wanting to be comforted. Jamie gently rubbed through her blond curls with his other arm protectively wrapped around her. "It's okay baby we're here you okay," Eddie soothed calmly, rubbing the baby's back.

Surrounded by her parents comfort Bree's breathing softened as she fell into a light sleep again. "She's good, I'm going to leave so you two can sleep.." When Eddie didn't answer Jamie checked over her finding her eyes closed too. Her head slowly tilted to the side as she slept soundly.

Smiling Jamie gently reached around Eddie's side to pull her into his lap too, wrapping his arms arms around his two girls. While they slept Jamie used the wall to lean watching them sleep.

His fingers traced over Eddie's arm until they reached her hand hesitating there. When Eddie didn't move Jamie interlocked his fingers with hers sighing. Slowly letting go of her fingers Jamie reached up and brushed a piece of blond hair behind her ear.

Feeling his touch Eddie shifted further onto him with her hand resting against his arm. "Go to sleep," Jamie whispered softly. He settled into some pillows against the wall closing his eyes to sleep with his two girls close.

The apartment door opened quietly just before seven the following morning allowing Erin to enter. She worried about Jamie getting to attached and subsequently getting hurt again and wanted to talk with him after the news he dropped.

Placing her bag on the counter Erin searched the apartment stopping coming upon the guest bedroom wide eyed. Jamie slept sitting up arms wrapped around Bree and Eddie holding them close to him. Through the night Eddie shifted to rest on Jamie's stomach.

Narrowing her eyes as she entered the room Erin placed hey hands on her hips storming off. "Excuse me."

Jamie stirred slowly turning to check the time before realizing who was standing over him. "Erin what are you doing here, it's seven in the morning? You're going to wake up Eddie and Bree." Slowly moving his hands Jamie placed Eddie to lay down before moving his daughter off his legs so he could get up.

"What am I doing, Jamie what are you doing? She left you do you remember that? Do you remember how upset you were? " Jamie only nodded leading her out into the living room where they could talk privately.

"I remember Erin but that doesn't mean I stopped loving her because I still do. Not that it's any of your business but I love Eddie.."

"Yes, but does Eddie love you?" Erin asked. "I'm not sure she knows how to love, Jamie. I looked into her background. Did you know that Armin and Janice Janko aren't even her real parents?"

"Erin, I can't believe you!" Jamie snapped. "That is Eddie's business and maybe they aren't her biological parents, but they are the parents of her heart and her mind and that is enough! Don't mention this to her, it'll crush her!"

"What about you, Jamie!?" Erin asked. "You have been hurt so much, especially by Eddie. Now there's this baby..."

"Yes, there is Bree, my baby girl, and if you dare, Erin..." Jamie warned.

"Jamie, she's lying about her own parents, what else is she lying about? She could be lying about the baby being yours!"

"I am not lying about that!" Eddie exploded as she appeared in the living room. "And my parents are my real parents, I don't know what you're talking about! You are the liar!"

Both Erin and Jamie faced the spunky blond standing feet from them narrowing her eyes at Erin. "How dare you look into my family and go to him about it. You have no right and I can go to your boss. "

"I'm trying to protect my brother from getting hurt again like he did after you left him alone knowing about Bree.." Erin raised an eyebrow at the smaller woman studying her carefully.

"You don't have to protect me anymore Erin, I'm not a kid and bringing up Eddie's family was low and you know it. Bree is my daughter whether you like it or not and I'm going to be there for her and Eddie," Jamie spoke in a firm tone inching closer to Eddie. He put an arm around her shoulders once close enough.

Feeling Eddie shaking with anger in his arms Jamie gently squeezed her arms showing he was standing beside her through this.

Erin sighed m, this was not how she wanted to come in and talk to Jamie. "Maybe it was and I'm sorry but I'm only looking out for my little brother. I hope your right and this works out.." Giving them a sad smile Erin turned on her heels walking out quickly to work.

The apartment quieted again as Erin's footsteps disappeared down the hall. Jamie turned with a sigh, enveloping Eddie in a tight hug. "Sorry about that Eddie, it's okay."

Eddie's small frame continued shaking not with sadness but anger his family would bring up hers. "Tell me something Reagan, is your dad going to pull up my dad next? Or maybe Danny have my mom's file to make sure she's legit? Or me?"

"No, they wouldn't do that Eddie. Erin stepped out of line and I told her to back off. My dad isn't happy with our situation but he's letting us handle it the way he raised us to," Jamie shook his head surprised Eddie would ask that question.

Pulling out of his strong and protective grasp Eddie gave her own head a shake. "How do we know that? How do we know we can trust them?" Looking down Eddie started walking back to the extra room.

Bree's toys strung all over the room along with her clothes out of the suitcases. Sighing in frustration Eddie began picking things up and stuffing the items back into the suitcases.

Before turning in himself Jamie peeked in on his two girls glad to see they were both sleeping soundly. He left the door half open going to lay down himself.


	10. Chapter 10

When Jamie woke up the following morning he went straight to the room Bree and Eddie shared pushing it open. All the toys were cleaned up and gone as was Eddie's suitcase. "Eddie," he asked going to check the kitchen.

His voice echoed through the empty house curious where she was so early. Jamie searched the living room finding only a note on the table in Eddie's handwriting. Picking it up Jamie read it wide eyed. Jamie, I'm sorry but Bree and I needed to leave. I love you.

"Eddie," Jamie mumbled. He crumpled the paper and tossed it against the wall feeling his temper rising. Breathing in unevenly he grabbed the cell phone he left charging and dialed the first person he could think of Danny.

The phone rang three times in his ear before Danny's soft voice came in seeing who was calling him. "Hey kid what's going on?"

"Danny, Eddie took Bree and left.."

That was all it took for Danny to mumble under his breath then promise he'd be right over.

Danny arrived twenty minutes later walking in without bothering to knock. "Hey you doing okay kid? Why do you think she left?"

Jamie looked up from the couch eyes red and puffy, took in a deep breath. "Last night Erin came over starting with us being partners, if Eddie really loved me. She looked Eddie's family up Danny."

Shaking his head Danny mumbled under his breath again. "That was really low. I'll see if I can get a location and maybe try to talk with her. I'm really sorry kid, do t worry we'll get her back okay."

Giving his brother's shoulder a gentle part Danny looked him over again mostly in his eyes. "Hey I know we had that fight kid and stuff was said but what Erin did was over the line. I'll find Eddie and bring her back."

Danny stayed a bit to make sure his brother was okay before heading towards the station. He text Henry on the way asking the older man to check in on Jamie while he worked.

"Morning," Baez greeted her partner, seeing Danny from across the room. One look on his face said it all. "What happened?"

"Eddie took Bree away because of something Erin said," Danny plopped down in his chair with a sigh and turned to type on his computer.

Baez stared at him shocked shaking her head knowing that wouldn't go over well with Jamie. "How's your brother handling it?"

"Not good, I think he's in shock but it'll hit him hard. I asked my grandfather to check in on him while I try to find Eddie for him. The only person she has is her father but he's in jail. She's an only child and her mom died when Eddie was 16," Danny said tapping the keyboard huffing.

"Check to see if she goes to visit him. I'll get a dump on her phone and see if she calls anyone." Swerving her chair around Baez started typing.

Back in Brooklyn Henry knocked on his youngest grandson's door, pushing it open quickly. "Hey Jamie." It took only one look at his grandson to tell the former Detective and Police commissioner the younger man wasn't fairing to well.

"I don't need a babysitter pop, I need Eddie back," Jamie said quietly. He looked down at his hands blinking furiously desperately trying to keep his emotions down feeling hurt and angry she left and angry at Erin for forcing her to leave.

While Baez searched Eddie's phone records Danny took a trip to the Manhattan DA's office. Walking the familiar hallway he pushed open the door to Erin's office meeting her eyes. "I'll have to call you back," she said hanging up the phone call. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Because of you Eddie left and Jamie is at home upset! I had to get pops over and sit with him Erin! How could you ask if Eddie really loves him in front of them? How dare you look up Eddie's family " Danny placed his hands on his hips glaring with furious eyes that the person who hurt his brother was their sister.

"Since when did you become his knight in shinning armor because you're the one who constantly taunts him. Besides Jamie is going to get hurt I had to warn him," Erin glared right back and tucked her arms against her chest.

Danny shook his head at her continuing to glare at her as he crossed the room closer to her desk. "You're not concerned with Jamie getting hurt so stop lying Erin. All you care about is yourself! If you've seen him with Eddie you'll see how happy she makes him and how his eyes shine around Bree. I've never seen him that happy Erin and you go take that away from him. I think it's time you remember what family does for each other and stop being so selfish."

With one lasting look Danny stormed out of the office leaving a stunned Erin behind starting toward his car. Sighing, he fished out the ringing cell from his jacket pocket answering it seeing Baez's number. "What do you have for me partner?"

"Armin hasn't heard from his daughter but the guards will let me know if she calls. I dumped her phone no calls outgoing or incoming. Danny she's a cop so she's going to be partner then to use her phone knowing we'll be tracking her. I'm going to visit her friend see if Eddie might be going there but she pretty much dropped off the map."

"Damnit okay let me know how it goes. I'm going to question my brother where she might go." Mumbling profanities under his breath Danny got in the squad car pulling out towards Brooklyn hoping Jamie would know more.

After only a few blocks Danny's cell rang again. Keeping one eye on the empty road Danny checked the caller ID seeing his grandfather's name. "What's up pop?"

"Danny I think it just hit Jamie.."


	11. Chapter 11

By the time Danny arrived at his brother's apartment Jamie locked himself in the bedroom refusing to come out, leaving Henry outside concerned and ready to break the door down.

"Hey pop I got it thanks. Hey kid it's Danny, open up the door so we can talk alright? Jamie, I don't want to have to break through your door so I'm hoping you'll open it. Baez and I are looking for them all right I promised you," Danny tried coaxing his brother through the closed door hearing nothing back.

Sighing Danny reached for the knob grumbling when it didn't turn."She left Danny and doesn't want to be found, took my Bree away. We were working things out, I was getting to know Bree and now she took everything away…"

"I know that kid that's why I'm trying to bring them back for you. Just give me time okay we'll find them. Open the door so I can tell her you're okay," Danny reached for the knob again waiting until every other effort was exhausted before he burst in.

A long pause followed as Jamie thought. "She's not coming back Danny.. If you do find her tell her I love them both.."

That was all it took for Danny to shoulder the door knocking it wide open. Jamie sat on the bed eyes downcast to the floor staying perfectly still. Danny approached slowly trying to catch his brother's eyes to gauge his emotions while searching the younger man's hands. "Hey you know me kid. I'll do whatever it takes to bring them back okay?"

Slowly Jamie's eyes moved up, puffy red and bloodshot with dark circles growing underneath. His hands laid on the bed hidden from sight. "Right now I need you to do me a favor and show me your hands okay? Just let me see and I'll go."

Jamie complied bringing his hands out showing they were empty releasing a relieved sigh from Danny. "I know you're having a hard time kid just promise me you'll talk to pop while I find them okay?" Avoiding eye contact with the older man Jamie nodded quietly.

Keeping an eye on the bed Danny signaled for Henry to join them dropping his voice. "Where's his off duty?" Danny watched Henry pay his own pocket already taking it from the drawer. "Good. I'll call dad see if he can try talking to him too until I find her."

Giving his grandfather a tired pay Danny left calling his father on the way back into Manhattan. "What can I do for you Detective?"

"Dad, Eddie left with Bree and it's hitting Jamie hard. I gave pop over there with him but he might need some back up," Danny said into the speakerphone, blaring the horn at the same time a car tried cutting him off.

"Whatever it takes Danny, I'll check up on him don't worry. Why did she leave," Frank asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. Fight forgotten his youngest needs him.

"Cause of something Erin said. She looked up Eddie's family and brought it up in front of Jamie and Eddie. Pop said it just hit Jamie. I'm just leaving but pop might need help so I can find them."

Frank agreed to make a courtesy call later on sighing as he hung up. He leaned over calling for Baker, looking up when she came in. "I need you for something Detective and it's just between us."

Eddie checked into a hotel in eastern Pennsylvania. She held baby Bree in her arms, tears running down. "Oh baby girl," Eddie sniffled. "I'm so sorry we had to leave your Daddy. He does love you very much. I know he loves us both very much."

Eddie took out her phone and texted Jamie through a purchased phone code, "We're safe. We love you and miss you. E and B."

"Now we wait," Eddie told Bree and laid down with the baby on chest.

"Pop! Pop! Call Danny!" Jamie exclaimed. "I got a text from Eddie. If he takes my phone make he can find her."

"All right," Henry soothed. "Calm down, son. We'll call him right now. While you're waiting, please drink some orange juice...we'll try to find Eddie and the baby, don't you worry."

Jamie complied taking a glass of juice while Henry phoned Danny again keeping an eye on his grandson. "Danny, Jamie just got a text from Eddie.."

Danny turned to Baez nodding at her mouthing Eddie just sent Jamie a text message. Without asking Baez turned to her computer checking Jamie's phone records again hilding her breath. "It's a throw away Danny, I'll try and track it."

"Tell the kid we're working on it. Tell him try and text her back." Ending the call Danny started typing on his own computer hoping this would break Eddie's location.

Receiving the related message Jamie text back I miss you both, Eddie please come back and we can talk this over. I need you."

He waited, tapping a foot impatiently with the phone in his hand ready to look when it rang. The electronic sat quiet for several minutes frustrating Jamie enough to text again. Please babe, I need you both.

His cell finally rang five minutes later, Jamie ready checked the message. I know and we need you but not yet. You won't be able to track us but know we love you and we're safe. Hopefully we'll see you soon.

Jamie quickly replied, Eddie please I know Erin was wrong and Danny told her too. Forget what she thinks I want you here. We should all be together.

This time he received no response after sending the last text. Baez shook her head letting Danny know the texts were untraceable.

"Damnit, hey pops yea we can't get here. We'll have to think of another way to find Eddie.."


	12. Chapter 12

Danny spent the week trying everything he could think of to find Eddie for his brother having no such luck. He entered his childhood house frustrated Eddie was still unattainable. "Anyone home?"

"Just in time," Henry greeted placing the last bowl down smiling to greet his oldest grandson. "How's it going trying to find Eddie?"

Danny's grumble told them locating Eddie wasn't going well. "I'm so what else are we missing," Frank asked quickly changing the subject sensing Danny was already angry at himself for not being able to keep his promise.

Jack sat down between his brother and father searching the table, his eyes falling on the empty chair his uncle Jamie usually sat in. "Uncle Jamie," he said quietly. Frank also sighed at his son's empty seat. "He took an extra tour."

"Wine," Henry turned picking from the selection before joining them at the table. Jack bowed his head reciting the prayer before passing the bowl to Sean. Conversations changed to other matters aside from Jamie's strange extra tour and the sensitive Bitterman project situation that was burning everyone out.

Across town Jamie slowed down following Vinny chasing a perp into the Bitterman projects. "Where'd he go," Vinny asked taking a step forward slowly weapon drawn at the empty courtyard. "Where is everyone?"

Jamie searched the empty courtyard feeling a shiver run down his spine that something wasn't right. "Vinny it's a setup come on," Jamie pleaded not sure what might happen but that whatever was bound to go down wouldn't be good. Before he was able to reach his partner a sharp pain sliced through Jamie's shoulder knocking him to the ground.

Hearing more shots Jamie quickly took cover behind a low wall turning back realizing his partner wasn't there. His eyes widened spotting Vinny on his back a few feet away bleeding from the neck. "Vinny! 10-13 10-13 officer shot need assistance Bitterman houses main yard," Jamie called into his radio desperately. Pulling his own weapon out Jamie fired three times as a distraction, rushing to drag his partner into safety before another round began.

"I got you Vinny, look at me .." Jamie placed a hand against the wound adding pressure until the medics arrived. His heart raced barely feeling the pain in his on shoulder distracted by his injured partner. Vinny grinned cockily turning to look at Jamie.

"It's okay Reagan I told you this was the end.."

"No..Vinny!" Jamie inhaled keeping pressure with one hand starting CPR oblivious to anything else around him. "Vinny!" Jamie sobbed pressing his hand against Vinny's neck feeling no pulse. Pulling him close Jamie leaned his head down sobbing into Vinny mourning his lost partner.

Renzulli drove down the busy street cruising with his partner for that day neither saying much for different reasons. When the radio came to life it caught both men's attention forcing the veteran Sergeant to freeze hearing his old boot's panicked voice. "10-13 10-13 officer shot Bitterman houses."

"Damnit." Renzulli flipped the lights and sirens peeling off towards the projects heart pounding. Although he didn't want to admit nor would he Jamie was his favorite rookie. He was a good kid, smart with good senses and remained cool in the worst situations. That's why when he heard the kid's wavering voice full of panic it scared him.

Pulling up to the projects Renzulli jumped out leading his partner to the main yard weapon drawn unsure of what they would see. Right behind two other cop cars also pulled up providing extra back up.

Leading the group Renzulli searched every inch pausing spotting two bodies those of his injured officers. "There they are get a bus," Renzulli ordered. Weapon down he rushed closed kneeling in front of the two.

With just one look he could tell Vinny was gone already by his color face contrasting the scarlet blood dries on his neck. Saying a silent prayer Renzulli turned to his old boot also pale, blood spattered across his uniform and face while doing CPR. The kid's eyes were shut laying against his partner holding Vinny in his arms.

"Jamie? God look at me, cmon kid please be okay," Renzulli pleaded reaching up to check for a pulse breathing in relief when he felt one although faded. "No don't do this Harvard think of your family.. Someone call the PC.."

Back in Brooklyn the Reagans were finishing up desert and coffee interrupted by Frank's cell ringing impatiently. Sighing Frank put down his coffee checking the caller ID only to sigh again at Garret's name. "What is it Garret?"

All eyes fell on the commissioner listening knowing if Garret interrupted Sunday dinner it was important. "Sorry to bother you boss but we received a 10-13 call from an officer inside the Bitterman projects. Sir Jamie made the call he and officer Cruz were ambushed.."

Frank took a deep, uneven breath not wanting to hear anymore..his youngest, their peacemaker who always tried saving people. "Officer Cruz was DOA when the units responded. Jamie took one to the shoulder and is en route to St Victor's with Sergeant Renzulli who was among those to respond."

"Thank you Garrett. "Frank ended the call, having to take deep breaths before passing on the news trying to stay strong for the family despite his own tears. "Jamie sent out a 10-13 call, he and officer Cruz were ambushed in the Bitterman projects. Officer Cruz was gone on scene and Jamie took one to the shoulder."

Erin and Linda burst into tears comforted by Niki who sat shocked before starting to cry herself. Henry mumbled under his breath fearful they were going to loose Jamie like Joe. Danny clenched his fist forgetting his two boys were there turning to punch the table, eyes wet with fear for his little brother.

"My detail is on the way Danny I want you with me, then I need you on this." Danny nodded looping an arm around Linda unable to control the sobs. He numbly got up following Frank to the car repeating over in his head I can't loose him Joe please don't take him top.


	13. Chapter 13

When they arrived a nurse directed the commissioner and Detective to where their officer was. "He's being difficult won't let us exam him and won't listen to the other officer in there with him. " sighing Frank never thought he'd hear those words to describe Jamie.

Pulling the curtain back Frank stepped in first followed by Danny observing the situation. Jamie lay in bed held by Renzulli as the doctor and nurses stood back frustrated they couldn't help him. "Jamie. Thank you for staying with him Tony," Frank said softly walking closer.

Frank placed a gentle hand on his youngest son's shoulder trying to make eye contact. "Son, it's me relax your safe. You have to let the doctors help you okay?" Jamie squirmed against his father refusing to listen.

Danny moved next to his father wanting to try, placing a hand on his little brother's arm. "Hey, look at me kid. Jamie, look at me..please let the doctors check you kid. I've been through what you just went through. Your okay, your safe."

Jamie blinked finally registering he was being spoken to, turning his head to look at his older brother. "Danny? I couldn't help him.. Couldn't save Vinny, he was my partner and I couldn't help him."

"No, you did everything you could kid. You did great, it wasn't your fault okay? Let the doctors check you .." Danny nodded at the doctor allowing him to come work on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie reached up grabbing his brother's arm before Danny could move away. "Stay?"

"I'm right here kid, not going anywhere." Danny sat down next to his brother while the doctor and nurses fixed up his shoulder. Frank watched with pride as his oldest sat with his youngest comforting him while the doctor checked Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie flinched when the doctor pulled out a piece lodged in Jamie's shoulder, cleaning it out before placing a large bandage over. "Make sure to clean it good every night and change the bandages. "

After giving Danny a prescription for pain killers in case they needed Danny helped Jamie back to his feet. "Cmon kid I'll drive you back home," Danny looped an around his shoulder helping him downstairs to the car with Frank in tow.

After setting Jamie in the front passenger seat Danny closed the door turning to find his father right behind. The commissioner held a worried look in his eyes one familiar to Danny. "Don't worry dad I got him. I want to do this dad, we could have lost him and he's my only brother."

"Thank you Danny, let me know if you need anything." Frank smiled turning back to look out the window as they were driven back to Jamie's apartment. The family would want to see him, assure he was safe but Jamie wasn't ready for that attention yet.

The car ride was quiet Jamie staring out the window wordlessly not responding to his brother's attempts at conversation. After a few times Danny let his brother alone until they got back to the apartment. Jamie walked to the window looking out at Bay Ridge quietly, followed by Danny staying close.

"Hey talk to me kid.."

Jamie looked back at his brother eyes twinkling with a deep sadness and guilt. "We were chasing a purse snatcher who ran into the Bitterman projects. When we followed the yard was empty it just didn't feel right. I tried warning Vinny that it was a set up when I got hit first. They kept coming so I ducked for cover, turned and saw Vinny was hit. "

He paused recalling the horror seeing his partner out there hit. "I called in for backup then fired to get Vinny back safely. I tried Danny CPR the entire time but he died in my arms."

Danny listened feeling bad his brother had to go through that. "I'm sorry kid I know what it's like loosing a partner in your arms. Listen to me you did great kid. You did everything you possibly could and had Vinny's back the entire time okay? It is not your fault."

"Thanks Danny," Jamie sighed grateful his big brother was there to help him through this but he couldn't help wish Eddie waited to cuddle while she listened. She always knew how to make him feel better.

"I'm here kid. I know I'm not the touchy feels sentimental type but I have your back."

Not liking the look of Jamie's distant eyes Danny text Linda letting her know he was staying with Jamie. He took to sleep on the couch after making sure Jamie fell asleep first. Just after two Jamie sat up in bed gasping, drenched in sweat. He looked around breathing hard the image of Vinny's face staring at him eyes wide open pale faced. "No."

Danny walked in hearing his brother from inside slowly sitting on the bed. "Hey it's okay just a dream kid."

"I saw Vinny.." Jamie inhaled quickly. Sighing Danny placed a hand on his brother's arm supportively listening while offer comfort.

"It just happened okay but trust me it'll get better. You're not alone in this Jamie, pops, dad and I have all gone through this. Renzulli too so you can talk to us we understand okay," Danny kept his voice soft hating to see his baby brother this upset.

Giving him a nod Jamie laid back down feeling better with his brother there. "You need to sleep okay kid? I'm right inside of you need." Instead of getting up Danny ran a hand through his brother's hair the way their mom used to when they were kids.

It took an hour for Jamie to fall back asleep allowing Danny to also try and get a few hours having an early tour. His grandfather would stop by tomorrow while Danny and Frank were working so Jamie didn't have to be alone.

It put Danny at ease that someone stayed with Jamie knowing the incident was still fresh in his mind but when it hit it would hit hard. All through tour his mind wandered to his little brother sitting In his apartment noticed by Baez.

"How's Jamie doing?"

"He's still in shock. Baez the look in his eyes I've never seen that before except when our brother died," Danny sighed putting the pen down exchanging a sigh.

"It'll take time but he has all of you to help. If you need to go Danny I understand." Baez knew he was going to refuse unless something came up. The conversation ended with both Detectives turning back to their work. On her screen a snapshot of Eddie's last outgoing call just outside the jersey turnpike. She quickly wrote it down, minimizing the screen before Danny saw.

Maybe all Eddie needed to come back was a woman to woman chat.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 1 4

Baez clocked out saying goodbye to her partner before heading to her car slowly waiting until Danny disappeared to pull out and head towards Jersey. Patiently maneuvering her way through traffic Baez pulled off the exit taking a left. Driving another ten minutes she found the hotel Eddie made the call from. "I'm looking for Edit Janko," she said flashing her badge to the manager.

Eyes wide seeing a cop shield she searched the computer quickly admitting the room number. "Thank you," Baez flashed a smile taking the elevator up. Getting off on the fifth floor she followed the numbers up stopping at room 642. With one hand Baez gave a loud knock not the usual they used during a bust.

The locks clicked and Eddie appeared holding money in her hand thinking it was room service. She frowned seeing Baez standing out in the hall instead. "Detective Baez, what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Eddie, may I come in?" When Eddie moved aside Baez stepped inside smiling at Bree sitting up rubbing her little eyes. "Hi sweetheart aren't you pretty."

Bree shyly watched Baez showing her big, round blue eyes sobbing as she reached out her arms. "Mama, no no." Laughing Eddie lifted her daughter sitting on the bed with Bree on her lap hugging her.

"I know it's late but so I won't stay long but you need to come back with me. Jamie hasn't been the same since you left, he needs both of you," Baez said softly meeting eye contact with the younger woman. When Eddie looked ready to protest Baez tried again. "Something happened today and he isn't doing well.."

Baez sighed, "He and Vinny were ambushed today in the Bitterman projects. Jamie was hit in the shoulder and watched Vinny die in his arms. Danny has been there trying but there's only one person who could really get through to him."

"I can't I'm sorry," Eddie stood up laying Bree back under the covers so she could go back to sleep. She leaned in kissing her daughter's head gently. "I love you."

"Love you mama." Bree's eyes slowly closed despite wanting to stay awake with a new face in the room. Eddie sat beside her daughter waiting until Bree fell back asleep to move beside Baez. "Is Jamie okay?"

"Physically yeah but mentally..he's torn up inside and refuses to talk with anyone no matter how hard they push. He just watched his partner die in his arms while Jamie performed CPR.."

Baez sighed softly not giving up, "Eddie I know it's hard after what happened but why are you punishing Jamie for what his sister said. If you really loved him you'd go back and help him." Baez looked at the young woman trying to meet her eyes.

"Hey, Danny hasn't left Jamie alone because he's afraid what would happen if he did. He needs you and Bree, you're the only two who can help and I'm not leaving until you come back. " Eddie glanced the stubborn Detective heaving a sigh.

Turning to check on Bree glad she was fast asleep unaware of the conversation and what was happening. "I do love him Maria and your right I can't punish him for his sister but I'm not going to be the one who forces him to choose and that's what's going to happen since they don't accept us."

Baez raised a single eyebrow at her seeing how stubborn she could be too wondering who was more Eddie or Jamie. "I know it feels that way but from I'm seeing the only person who has a problem with it is Erin and Danny already told her off. "

For the first time since arriving the two women's eyes finally met, Eddie's sadly twinkling as she thought over what the Detective said.

"What's really going on here Eddie that's making you not want to go back home where you belong? I know there's more then what what your telling me.." Baez softened her voice hoping it would convince the younger woman to open up on what she was really thinking. When Eddie looked away again to her sleeping daughter Baez sighed. "Think of it this way is it fair to keep Bree away from her father?"

Eddie remained silent, answering with a shake of her knowing separating Jamie and Bree wasn't right..he was a good father she never doubted that. "No, I know..I know and I miss him too.."

"Eddie you can't keep running away every time something happens because you don't get anywhere doing that. You found out about Bree and you ran, Erin said something and you ran step up and face it. Honestly your proving Erin right doing this is that what you want," Baez swayed trying a different approach.

"No.."

"Then pack up your stuff and come back with me prove them wrong.." Baez folded her arms tightly waiting ready for another round in case Eddie said no again with some other excuse she could think of.

Sighing, Eddie brought the covers up around Bree's shoulders to keep her warm while she slept thinking over what the Detective said. "Jamie internalized everything he used to say only Joe could make him talk that they had a special bond.."

"Yea Danny doesn't talk much about Joe but he did mention how close Jamie and Joe were growing up. He told me that there's only one person after Joe who could get through and that's you.." Baez smiled as the conversation continued in her favor. She saw Eddie burrow her eyes in deep waiting having all night and many back up plans.

"Jamie and I have a special unique relationship ever since we rode together," Eddie smiled.

Rather then answering Baez simply nodded quietly giving a small smile reaching in her pocket for a picture. "Here, in case you want Bree to remember what he looks like.. " She placed the picture just in front of Eddie his first Nypd photo posted to the data base, blue eyes wide twinkling happily.

Eddie smiled, loving those blue eye often teasing him about flashing them at a hot girl even though she would be overcome with jealousy. "I was going to bring you one too but all we have is the recent picture after he and Vinny were ambushed."

Baez pulled the car keys out from her inside pocket standing up smiling quietly as she crossed the room.

"Detective…Maria wait…"


	15. Chapter 15

Danny stretched despite his protesting body tired from sleeping on the couch for a week wanting to stay close. Since the incident Jamie cycled through the stages of grief currently circling between bargaining and sadness often trying to reason his way into getting Vinny back when he wasn't crying. Quietly digging his feet into the floor Danny stood crossing his little brother's living room to the bedroom.

Stepping inside the dark room, door wide open stopping just inside using the doorframe to lean. Jamie lay half covered by a mountain of blankets fast asleep after tossing and turning all night waking up every half hour. Sighing quietly Danny walked quietly in fixing the blankets to cover his brother.

He breathed in unevenly wanting nothing more then to protect Jamie from having another broken heart. "Wish you were here Joe to give me some direction..you were always good with this stuff especially with Jamie.."

A knock on the apartment door snapped his attention back, going to the front instinctively reaching for his off duty. "Yea who is it?"

"It's me Danny, open the door." With a roll of his eyes at his partner Danny unlocked the door pulling it open to let her in ready to ask where the hell she's been all this time after calling nonstop. His mouth remained open spotting Eddie holding Bree in her little brown bear jacket raising an eyebrow at them.

"We had a woman to woman chat that finally convinced her to come home," Baez explained nodding Eddie inside so she could see Jamie, leaving her and Danny alone in the hall.

Danny moved allowing Eddie entrance turning right back to his partner eyebrow raised. "You got her to come home.. How?"

"Like I said we had a woman to woman talk that's all..your welcome.."

Shaking his head Danny reached a hand out grabbing her arm to stop Baez mid step. "Hey, you did good partner."

"I know," Baez grinned pulling out of his grip so she should calmly walk away leaving Danny stunned.

Inside Eddie carried Bree to the bedroom siting next to Jamie's sleeping body sighing at his state. His cheeks colored a light rose matching the lower nostrils from crying al night. Dried tear spots dropped on the pillow and his posture was troubled bend in haphazardly.

"Bree we have to wake daddy up okay?" Eddie placed their daughter on the bed in between carefully smiling reaching over to gently shake him awake. "Jamie? Jamie wake up lamb chop.."

Jamie's eyes slowly fluttered hearing Eddie's soft voice thinking it was a wonderful dream he didn't want to pass up. When the room finally became clear he found Bree leaning over almost nose to nose helping wake him up, Eddie right behind her. "Bree? Eddie you came back.."

Sitting up he scooped Bree into his arms planting kisses on her cheek and head pressing his daughter against his chest turning to Eddie eyes moist. "I missed both of you..Eddie I needed you.."

"I know Jamie but Detective Baez set me straight and I'm not going anywhere again not without you. I missed you too lamb chop we both did." Eddie and Jamie leaned closer over Bree's head exchanging a kiss softly missing the pout on Bree's face for not getting attention. She reached a hand tiger daddy's face turning it back at her.

Laughing, giving in unable to resist his baby girl Jamie lifted Bree into his arms tickling her gently stopping so he could carry her into the kitchen for breakfast. Danny stood by the stove after talking with his partner finishing scrambling eggs. Setting Bree in her high chair Jamie pulled Eddie's chair out for her to sit helping his brother serve.

With everyone's breakfast in front Eddie sighed looking at Jamie. "I'm sorry I left Jamie just what your sister said.. It made me feel like.."

"I know Eddie just remember I love you and no matter what she says I love you and will stand by you and Bree no matter what. I love Erin but she has no say in our relationship okay? " Jamie put the form down to take Eddie's hand for a small squeeze with his thousand watt snile.

"Don't feel like everyone is against you Eddie cause I'm not. Anyone who makes my brother happy and keeps him in line is cool in my book," Danny grinned across the table catching both sets of eyes. Jamie shook his head unable to hold back a laugh grateful for his brother's support.

"Thanks Danny.."

The room got quiet as they ate breakfast enjoying the reunion. After washing the dishes Danny took his leave allowing the family to have time together hopefully working their feelings out. Eddie brought Bree to the couch setting her in between letting the little girl play while they talked.

Jamie watched his daughter for a minute smiling at her occupied with a book she looked through. "I'm glad you came back Eddie, please promise you won't go anywhere again. I can't take loosing you or Bree again.."

"I know Jamie, I actually was coming back but I kind of hoped you'd come with us. I'm not letting anyone scare us off lamb chop not again," Eddie grinned half teasing before sighing. "The reason I left Jamie after finding out about Bree is I was scared how you'd react if you'd be angry."

With one hand Jamie reached over their daughter cupping Eddie's chin, turning it to look at him. "Listen to me Eddie you gave me a beautiful daughter how can I be mad at that? "

Bree picked her head up in time to see the make up kiss scrunching her face at them. Holding the book in one little hand she climbed onto Jamie's lap lifting the book with wide blue eyes. "Daddy.."

Returning the smile Jamie took the book wrapping an arm around her and Eddie starting to read.


End file.
